


believe what i say

by servicetopthor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Getting Together, M/M, Poorly Timed Confession, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “The first thing I’ll do when I’m back is go flying with you.” Luke had said when he answered Wedge’s call, just as he entered the hangar.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	believe what i say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



> SassySnowperson, you had so many wonderful pairings and prompts to choose from! I hope you enjoy this!

“I know this isn't really the time, but you should probably know that I love you,” Wedge’s grainy voice said over the comlink.

Luke closed his eyes, hand tightening on the comlink. He was heading out, the Force calling to various systems with ties to the Jedi. The New Republic was in Leia’s capable hands, so Luke thought there was no reason to stay put.

“The first thing I’ll do when I’m back is go flying with you.” Luke had said when he answered Wedge’s call, just as he entered the hangar.

Wedge agreed to it, of course. They had made a habit of it since the war’s end. Luke considered Wedge his closest friend and often sought refuge in his company after spending time with his sister and Han. 

They chatted a bit about Luke’s first planned landing, on a supposedly uninhabited planet with a climate similar to Tattione, so Luke assured Wedge he’d be perfectly fine going alone (well, with Artoo, of course). 

Then… 

Then he decided to drop a confession that sent Luke’s mind spinning with indecision.

“Do you feel that?” Luke asked.

“Feel what?” Wedge responded.

“I’m trying to Force choke you right now,” Luke said. “It doesn’t work well over long distances.”

“A simple,  _ I’d rather stay friends _ would be fine,” Wedge replied.

“I love you too,” Luke said softly into the comlink. “But when I’m back, we aren’t going flying.”

“Why’s that?” Wedge asked, and Luke could tell he was smiling.

“I’m afraid if I tell you, you might come down here and try to stop me from taking off,” Luke teased, tossing another bag of supplies into his X-wing.

“No, no,” Wedge denied. “If I did that you would Force choke me.”

Luke let out a short laugh. Artoo beeped at him and Luke realized everything was packed up and ready to go. “Alright, I’m about to take off. Any other last-minute confessions you need to let out before I’m out of range?”

“I’m not gonna propose marriage over a comlink, Luke,” Wedge answered.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Bye. I love you.”

“I love you too. Safe flying.”

Luke shut off his comlink and climbed into the cockpit. He hesitated to grab the controls. He sighed, “Artoo, don’t let me turn around this ship.” 


End file.
